The invention relates to a locking mechanism.
Systems used to date for the construction of slots of locks, padlocks, etc., are based essentially on the placing, longitudinally or transversally to the axis of the slot, of a set number of mobile elements, which together consist of little pivots pushed by springs, which move between one fixed part integral with the lock and the other mobile in respect to it; thus in a set position of the said mobile elements, obtained by displacing the same, the assembly of the two parts previously mentioned is unblocked, the latter remaining by contrast blocked with respect to each other in any other position of the former parts.
In the above-mentioned conventional systems, the displacement of the mobile elements referred to, in order to achieve unblocking, is obtained as a consequence of the adjustment of the said elements by appropriate projections of the corresponding key, whether by length of attack, height of serrations, or depth of drill holes, but in such a way that the displacement is always equal to that produced by the notches of the key according to the height or depth with which they are formed.